


Lost In Japan [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

by wrensandroses



Series: Yuri On Ice AMVs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, No Angst, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: AKA Victor Nikiforov coming on too strong and Yuuri Katsuki falling for him anywayEnjoy this cracky fluffy AMV for Yuuri Katsuki's birthday! Happy birthday Yuuri!!!





	Lost In Japan [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

[Victuuri | Lost In Japan](https://youtu.be/Io9aaq4jDkU)


End file.
